Look-A-Like
by GrandLeviathan
Summary: Bel had feelings for her Father. A dangerous thing, she knew. But after getting some unknowing advice from her Mother, Belfast, she plans to act on her feelings. [Smut]


**A/N: In the context of this fic, Belchan (Bel) is the Commander and Belfast's daughter. Just felt like clarifying that.**

* * *

**Look-A-Like**

''Hm, hm, hm~''

Belfast's soft hums echoed throughout the kitchen, barely muffled by the gentle bubbling of the pot of stew in front of her. The soothing, rhythmic thuds of the kitchen knife hitting the cutting board fluttered by her ears as she cut potato after potato, curling her fingers around each bisected potato and adding it to the pot of slowly-boiling water.

Contrary to when she first arrived on base, she wasn't living in a dormitory any longer – instead standing in the kitchen of her own house, one she shared with the Commander and their daughter at the edge of said base. She'd been married to the Commander for years now, standing by his side and raising her pride and joy; Bel, their daughter.

As she slid another bisected potato into the pot Belfast couldn't help but smile, remembering the day she discovered she was pregnant. She marked the first Ship-Girl to ever get pregnant, and prior to that it was thought they couldn't have children. It made sense at the time; they were the literal incarnations of warships. How was a warship able to have a child?

And yet it happened. Akashi gave some explanation about 'Wisdom Cube Fragmentation' and something about souls, but Belfast had been too out of it at the time to really listen. All that matter to her was the little bundle in her arms, a bundle that would swiftly grow up; her body developing at twice if not thrice the speed of a regular human child. Only recently had Bel's growth slowed to a somewhat-normal rate.

Soft footsteps stirred Belfast from her happy musings, glancing over her shoulder – her smile warming as she laid eyes on Bel; wearing a simple blue dress that fell to her knees with straps looping over her bare shoulders.

''Mother...'' Bel greeted softly, an oddly-conflicted expression on her face. ''Can I ask you something?''

''Of course.'' Belfast smiled in return, turning her gaze back onto the potatoes so she didn't cut herself. ''Ask away.''

Bel audibly shifted from foot to foot. ''I was wondering... how did you get Father to love you?''

_'Oh?' _Belfast's smile became a touch more mischievous. So Bel was crushing on some boy then, and looking for advice? It was painfully obvious that was the case, no matter how hard Bel tried to make the question seem innocuous.

''Well... initially we had a simple working relationship, with myself as his secretary, but as time went by we eventually found ourselves falling in love with one another. He took some convincing though; your Father was quite the reserved man before I married him, and wasn't the type to make a move on his own.''

Bel hummed, murmuring softly to herself; ''So I need to be bold then...''

Pretending she hadn't heard anything, Belfast spoke. ''Why do you ask?''

''A-Ah, no reason!'' Bel hastily replied, her clothes ruffling as she bowed. ''I-I'll be in my room!''

Bel skittered off, leaving Belfast chuckling softly to herself. She could only envision the hell the Commander would raise on the poor boy who captured his beloved daughter's heart.

X-x-X

''Nn...''

The Commander sighed lightly to himself, shifting his position on the bed and moving a little further back; his head resting against the high pillows.

In his hands was a novel he was reading. Nothing particularly memorable; just a general detective book he had picked up at the library to entertain himself. One noteworthy part however was a side-character, one that had a crush on the protagonist's daughter; thus leading to some conflict within the main plot. The mere thought of the protagonist's daughter involuntarily reminded the Commander of his own daughter.

It was almost ridiculous how alike Bel and Belfast looked; from the identical colour of their hair to their personalities. And in recent weeks he had found himself looking at Bel longer and longer, mentally comparing her to Belfast and envisioning how she would grow up. Would she be liked Belfast when fully grown? Would there be a chance he could get confused with the two, and accidentally bang his daughter unaware that she wasn't Belfast?

The prospect was slim, and yet it refused to leave his mind – teasing him with the prospect. That mental teasing only grew as he imagined how Bel would _feel_. Was she was tight as Belfast had been during their first time? Would she make the same cute groans when he plunged deep into her? Would she whimper when he bit the back of her neck? The thoughts plagued his mind and drove his mad with lust, shame filling him when he later realised he was thinking about his _daughter _in such a lewd way.

_Knock-Knock-Knock~_

''Father? Are you free?''

''A-Ah?'' The Commander hastily shook his head, shaking off his lingering thoughts. ''Y-Yes, come in, Bel.''

His daughter obliged, the door clicking open before his adorable daughter walked inside, the door clicking shut behind her. In the lamp-lit bedroom she reminded him of Belfast all the more, his cheeks dusting a light pink as Bel walked closer, one knee laying on the bed.

''What did you need?'' He asked lightly, closing his novel and laying it on the side.

''Um... I wanted to say that...'' Bel blushed cutely. ''I love you, Father...''

He smiled at her. ''I love you too, Bel.''

To his surprise she shook her head, crawling closer. ''No, you don't understand...''

His cheeks heated up as Bel straddled his waist, laying her hands on his shoulders. Her cute face was mere inches away from his, blue eyes aglow with a swirling mix of embarrassment and desire, her cheeks reddening all the more as their eyes met.

''I _really _love you...''

With a quiet 'chuu' Bel pressed her lips against his, stunning the Commander silent. He was unable to do anything but sit and experience the sensation of Bel's soft lips awkwardly mesh against his own, her inexperience obvious. They felt so small against his own yet she made up for it with pure emotion, affection clear in her actions.

Bel pulled back a moment later, her cheeks a rosy red as she met his gaze. ''Father...?''

''Why...?'' The Commander blinked dazedly.

His daughter squirmed. ''I-I really do love you, Father... and... I want you to do things to me... that you do to Mother.''

It didn't take a genius to figure out what she meant, but any such reply was silenced as Bel kissed him again with desperate passion. For a long few seconds he was left stiff with indecision, warring against his lustful desire to kiss her back, to truly find out how similar or different she was to Belfast. Soon however his fatherly instincts faltered, and his lustful curiosity took control.

''Ah...'' Bel moaned softly as he kissed her back, his hands landing on her narrow hips – easily able to feel them through her thin blue dress.

The kiss lasted only a few seconds longer before they broke apart. The Commander gave her a moment to breathe before lustfully kissing her again, muffling her cute moan of delight as he meshed his lips against hers; controlling the kiss and making her the submissive one. As they kissed his hands slid further down, his pants growing tight as he let his lust run wild.

Bel mewled shyly into the kiss as his hands slipped under her dress, touching her slim thighs before ghosting up to her hips – curving around to grope her ass. His daughter quivered at his touch and moaned as she intimately felt his fingers sink into her ass; her thin panties doing little to stop him. The sound of Bel moaning only aroused the Commander more, his gentle groping becoming more lustful as he explored her body.

''Haah~'' Bel exhaled as they broke apart from the kiss, biting her lip cutely when he gave her ass a light smack. ''A-Ah... Father...''

He didn't let her speak; kissing her full on the lips and muffling her cute moans. He gave her small ass a few more squeezes before releasing her butt, his hands slipping out from under her dress and instead moving to her shoulders, boldly pulling off the shoulder-straps. Bel whimpered softly into the kiss as her dress went slack and pooled around her stomach; exposing the fact she wasn't wearing a bra. Her boobs were still developing, small and tipped with perky pink nipples.

One of his hands moved down to her ass again, tugging her back a little bit and making her sit up on her knees. In an instant the Commander broke off from the kiss and dove down, hungrily peppering Bel's breasts with lustful kisses, extracting adorable moans of pleasure from his daughter as he teased her small boobs. Her small hands landed on his head and pushed him against her chest, whimpering when he took her right nipple into his mouth and sucked on it.

''A-Ah... Father... t-that feels... good...'' Bel breathed out, mindful to keep her voice soft lest Belfast overhear.

He grunted in agreement, swirling his tongue around Bel's perky pink nipple teasingly. She mewled at his ministrations, buckling when he suddenly swapped to her other nipple and teased that one instead; extracting more breathy moans from his daughter. It wasn't long before he noticed how her hips wriggled on instinct, in much the same way Belfast did when she was aroused as hell.

His hand curved around and under her dress, shifting between her slim thighs and underneath her – allowing him to teasing rub her clothed pussy. Bel gasped lightly at his lewd rubbing, her knees visibly buckling as he got her off. Her underwear felt so thin it was criminal, the shapely softness of her pussy easily felt against his fingertips.

''Mm... hyaa...'' Bel mewled softly, instinctively rolling her hips and pressing herself against his fingertips – her panties stopping his digits from pushing inside her slit. ''F-Father...''

The Commander didn't respond, simply giving her breast one last kiss before moving back up – and kissing her full on the lips. Bel all but melted against him with a pleased moan, twitching as he laid his left hand on her ribs and teasingly rubbed small circles on her perky nipple with his thumb, his gentle touching arousing her. At the sound of her cute moans he couldn't resist himself any longer, using two fingers to nudge her underwear aside and exposing her pussy to his eager fingers.

Bel moaned sharply into the kiss as he pushed two fingers inside her pussy, her lower lips slick with arousal. Even with lust clouding his mind he was still gentle, slowly worming his digits into his daughter's pussy and listening intently to her soft gasps and cute whimpers of pleasure. Slowly his fingers pushed deeper and deeper until he had buried them up to the knuckle, his two digits curling inside her pussy teasingly.

''A-Ah...'' Bel quivered, pulling back from the kiss. ''Father... let me... make you feel good too...''

The Commander blushed as she gave him such a lustful, eager-to-please look that it was impossible to deny her – murmuring a quiet agreement. He reluctantly pulled his fingers out of her hot pussy and leaned back a bit, watching with immense interest as Bel crawled back a few steps... before bending down, putting her face close to his crotch.

Bel wasted no time in pulling his pants down, her blue eyes going wide as his erect cock sprung free and nearly bopped her on the nose; his ample size startling her. For a long minute Bel simply stared at his cock with awe, her thighs slowly rubbing together in a weak attempt to stifle her burning arousal; the action unintentionally turning him on more.

''Father...'' Bel breathed, shifting her lips closer – before planting a light kiss on the tip. ''Chuu~''

He grit his teeth to stifle a grunt, shuddering as Bel lovingly kissed his dick. She quickly followed up with several more kisses, trailing her small lips up and down his shaft while peppering his cock with affectionate kisses. The mere sight of his daughter doing something so lewd made him twitch with lust, a stifled groan passing his lips when her tongue daringly slipped out and licked the base of his cock.

Bel's eyes flickered up, a cute blush flooding her cheeks as she continued teasing his cock. Remembering what she had read up online Bel quickly trailed kisses up to the tip and opened her mouth wide – and promptly took his cock into her small mouth, sucking him off.

The Commander gasped lightly, a throaty groan escaping him as Bel sunk her head down his cock – struggling to take more than half his cock into her small mouth. He laid a hand on her head and gave her a light push, shuddering at Bel's quiet whine as she struggled to take any more inside. Out of love for her he didn't force her head down lest he scare her, simply laying back and savouring the sensation of her blowing him.

''Ah... Bel...'' He hissed through his teeth, buckling as Bel started bobbing her head – awkwardly at first, but she was quickly getting used to it. A natural like her mother.

''Mm...'' Bel wordlessly moaned, peering up at him with big blue eyes full of love as she bobbed her lips up and down his throbbing shaft.

As she got comfortable with the movement Bel went faster, her small tongue curiously licking the underside of his twitching cock at the same time. His fingers threaded through her hair and idly stroked her head, making Bel blush and a warm smile to flutter across her lips, happy that her father was liking it so much.

Encouraged, Bel devoted her all to pleasuring her father – bobbing her head along his cock and sucking him off with single-minded determination. The burning warmth between her own thighs begged for attention but she ignored it, refusing to pay attention to anything other than her father's throbbing erection. And he clearly appreciated it, his heavy panting frequently interrupted by breathy groans and grunts, each one making her stomach twist with delight.

''Bel...'' The Commander groaned, instinctively bucking his hips up and thrusting into Bel's small mouth.

His daughter blushed at his lustful action, her lips twitching up into a smile as she continued sucking him off – the tip just barely poking down her throat as she tried to deep-throat him. Even without words the love in her eyes was undeniably, further fuelling his bubbling orgasm and rapidly bringing him to climax.

''Be- _Nn!_'' He grit his teeth and groaned, a burning rush of pleasure shooting through his throbbing cock – before he came, unloading ropes of cum into Bel's mouth.

Bel's eyes widened as the salty fluid filled her mouth, her first reaction being to spit the bitter stuff out. However knowing it was her beloved father's made her pause, twitching as he kept on cumming in her mouth; shooting so much that her cheeks bulged slightly and it seeped out past her lips, running down her chin. Only once his orgasm had subsided did Bel swallow, slowly gulping down his seed – and shivered as it went down, his warmth running down her throat.

Suddenly the bedroom door creaked open, making both Bel and the Commander stiffen. Belfast stood in the open door with a surprised face, glancing between the two of them in disbelief for a long moment... before it melted into coy understanding.

''Ahh... so this is why you were asking.'' Belfast smiled at her startled daughter. ''Next time just ask me up-front, instead of pretending to be crushing on a boy, alright?''

''...you're not mad?'' The Commander hesitantly asked.

Belfast chuckled softly. ''Not at all. It's unsurprising she's so curious; she's my daughter, after all. Besides, it would be good for her to get some experience early – and who better to teach her than the one man guaranteed to never harm her~?''

He blushed darkly at the sensual smile Belfast shot him as she effectively gave him free reign to fuck their daughter. He clearly wasn't the only one encouraged – his heart skipping a beat as Bel boldly straddled his still-hard cock, clearly uncertain on how to proceed.

Pushing down his embarrassment the Commander grabbed the bottom of her blue dress and yanked it up over Bel's head, his lust coming back full-force as he laid eyes on her naked body – only a pair of white panties to hide her lower lips, still partially tugged aside. Bel quickly resolved that issue by bending over and peeling her underwear off, daintily dropping them by her side and fixing him with a cute look full of want.

''Father...'' Bel murmured, her eyes sliding down to his cock.

He understood what she wanted, grasping her narrow hips and tugging her closer. Belfast walked up behind her daughter and sat down on the bed too, whispering soft encouragements to Bel as the petite girl positioned herself above his throbbing cock, her anxiety clear. He slowly pulled Bel's hips down until the tip of his cock pressed against her wet folds, relishing the cute moan that escaped her pink lips.

''A... Ah...'' Bel moaned shakily as she sunk down, her pussy lips parting for his ample cock.

Even with her wetness and her saliva coating his cock, Bel was still a virgin and small in stature. That fact was reinforced as his cock slowly sunk into her pussy, a sharp groan escaping him as her tight pussy strangled his sensitive shaft. He gripped her hips and tugged her lower down, listening to her quiet whimpers as he buried more of his length into her tight slit, her inner walls clenching around his cock.

Once a little over half his cock was buried inside Bel's tight pussy he stopped, giving his daughter a moment to adjust. Belfast sat behind her daughter and soothingly rubbed her shoulders, continuing to whisper gentle encouragements that earned the occasional nod from Bel. The Commander helped by soothingly stroking her thighs, waiting for her to get used to the sensation of having something so big inside her.

''M-Mn...'' Bel's eyes opened again, a cute mewl passing her lips as she slowly raised herself back up again – before pushing herself back down his cock, whimpering as he inched deeper into her.

The Commander groaned lowly as she rode him, leaning back against the pillows and simply watching her move – her tight pussy near-constricting his throbbing cock. She was so ungodly tight it felt like he would blow at any moment, barely resisting the urge to buck his hips and thrust up into her tight slit. It was only his care for his daughter that stopped him from doing that.

Bel slowly relaxed as she adjusted, quiet moans passing her lips as she rode his ample cock. His cock managed to slide in a little deeper as her muscles relaxed, the tip of his cock soon hitting her deepest parts. Bel groaned lewdly as he filled her so completely, her hips buckling each time she impaled herself on his dick; her inner walls stretching around his length.

''Ah... Father...'' Bel moaned lowly, her tongue hanging out her mouth as she daringly moved her hips faster – beginning to bounce on his twitching cock. ''It feels good... it feels so good... a-ahh...''

''Move your hips in little circles, Bel~'' Belfast amusedly whispered to her daughter.

Not thinking about it Bel complied – moaning lowly as she rolled her hips in small circles, stirring his cock around her insides. The Commander groaned through his teeth at the hot sensation, her inner walls tightening even more around his cock. Every little movement she made caused her muscles to tighten up, her pussy squeezing him so tightly it was like she was begging for him to pump her full of cum.

After a minute of gently swirling her hips Bel started to bounce in earnest, groaning softly each time she impaled herself on his cock. She clearly grew more confident, helped by Belfast's gentle encouragements, and soon laid her hands on his chest and leaned towards him slightly – her expression beyond erotic with her tongue hanging out her mouth and her blue eyes half-lidded.

''Father...'' Bel moaned lewdly, clear desire in her eyes.

Unable to resist he sat up and cupped her cheek with one hand, pulling his daughter into a heated kiss. Bel quivered and moaned, not even resisting when he shoved his tongue into her mouth and dominated hers completely, continuing to bounce herself up and down his cock. His free hand curved around to her ass and groped her rear as she moved, his breathing growing heavy from the sensation of his daughter's tight pussy.

''Mm...'' Bel groaned as their lips broke apart, a thin string of saliva hanging between their lips before it snapped. ''F-Fath- Ah~!''

His daughter quivered, leaning on her hands more and riding him more earnestly – both of them groaning as she tightened around him. Her bounces were quickly growing faster and more desperate, her tight insides milking his dick desperately, all but begging him to fill her up. The erotic offer was becoming too hard to resist, his cock burning with the need to cum inside her.

''A-Ah~! F-Father...!'' Bel tipped her head back, her hips buckling wildly. ''I-I-I'm- _Mmyaah~!_''

With a cry of pleasure Bel climaxed, spasming on his cock and becoming ungodly tight – the sudden tightness instantly tipping him over the edge, and with a breathy grunt he unloaded ropes of cum deep into Bel's pussy. His daughter gasped each time he shot a rope into her, so much cum filling her that it started leaking out past her stuffed pussy lips before he even finished cumming.

''A-Ahh...''

Bel twitched and went slack, leaning against his chest for support and panting heavily – eyes glazed over as her mind briefly checked out. He smiled breathlessly at the sight, dimly giving her a kiss on the head and stroking her back; savouring the sensation of her hypersensitive pussy quivering around his cock.

After a minute he lifted her hips off his dick, letting Belfast gently pick up Bel and lay her down on the bed, giving their daughter a minute to recover. Not a second after laying her down Belfast straddled his waist, her simple white dress doing little to hide her curvy frame – a curvy frame he knew intimately after their many duels beneath the covers.

''Mm~'' Belfast moaned as their lips met in a kiss, looping her arms around his neck and deepening the sudden kiss.

After a second they broke apart, panting lightly. Belfast smirked sensually at him and leaned back, grasping the hem of her thigh-length dress and pulling it over her head. It came off easily, her ample breasts bouncing lightly as they were freed from her dress – revealing the lacy white bra she wore underneath. His hands immediately went to work, reaching behind her and unlatching it with practised ease before tossing it aside.

''Ah~!'' Belfast tipped her head back and moaned as he grabbed her breasts, giving them a lustful squeeze. ''Mm... slow down a little, dear~''

The Commander replied by closing the distance and kissing her full on the lips, muffling Belfast's half-hearted complaints. Without her white dress she was left in naught but a pair of lacy white panties, a fact he reminded her of by dropping his hands to her waist and pulling her closer, letting his cock rub against her panty-clad pussy.

Belfast groaned and responded by sensually rolling her hips, grinding against his hard cock. The Commander shivered at her lewd response and moved his hands back to her breasts, lustfully squeezing her plump boobs and running his thumbs over her nipples, teasing her relentlessly. It wasn't long before he felt her wetness against his cock, her lingerie underwear becoming damp with her arousal.

''Hmhm...'' The Commander chuckled, pulling back from the kiss. ''Did watching me and Bel get you all hot?''

''Perhaps.'' Belfast smiled wryly, unashamed – instead leaning back, and pulling him with her.

He grunted and let her pull him, ending with her pinned beneath him. Acting on reflex his hands went down to her underwear, not even bothering to pull her underwear off but instead simply tugging them aside, exposing her wet slit to him. He grabbed his cock with haste, his nerves jittery with lustful anticipation – a feeling his wife shared, her legs opening for him and allowing him to guide his cock towards her waiting pussy, and plunge inside.

''_Mm~!_'' Belfast moaned happily as he entered her, easily sinking inside.

Given how wet she was and how achingly hard he was, the Commander didn't bother with going gentle and slow, rather he began with a hard and fast thrust. Belfast threw her head back and moaned sharply, shuddering as he immediately started to pound into her slick pussy with animalistic abandon, easily managing to stuff her full within a matter of thrusts.

The lewd smacking of skin filled the bedroom as he pounded into Belfast without restraint, relishing his wife's throaty moans of pleasure. From the corner of his eye he could see Bel sitting up and watching with a red face, eyes wide as she saw him pounding her mother into the bed. To his surprise he saw Bel slide a hand down to her pussy and slowly touched herself, a moan rising from her throat as she pushed four fingers into her cum-filled pussy, as if to recreate the feeling of his cock.

''Nn...'' The Commander shuddered at the lewd thought, refocusing his full attention on Belfast.

As if to regain his attention Belfast reached up and cupped his cheeks, pulling him down into a heated, passion-fuelled kiss – one he eagerly returned, devouring her lustful moans. He kept up the kiss for a few long seconds before breaking it off, one hand leaving her hip and lunging for her right breast instead, giving it a rough squeeze.

''Ah~!'' Belfast moaned approvingly, the lewd sound muffled by their locked lips.

After a moment the Commander leaned back, both his hands returning to her hips as he continued plunging himself into her – bottoming out in his wife's pussy over and over again, the lewd smacking of skin arousing both of them even more. Whereas with Bel he had to be careful to not hurt her due to her size, with Belfast he knew he could go all out and she could take it; and from experience he knew how much she liked it when he 'let loose', as she called it.

And if the look of longing on Bel's face was any indication, she was clearly envious of how rough he was being with her mother – shuffling over on her knees. Belfast saw her coming and shot a hot smile at her daughter, beckoning her closer until Bel was sat by her side. Without missing a beat she slid a hand up Bel's slim leg and cupped her pussy, immediately plunging three fingers inside and thrusting them inside.

''A-Ah~!'' Bel cutely moaned, her knees buckling as her mother fingered her.

''Hmhm.. a-ah...'' Belfast licked her lips, gazing up at him. ''Maybe... when she grows up... she'll let you do the same... to her~''

The Commander shuddered and groaned at the lewd thought, mentally envisioning bending Bel over the kitchen countered and fucking her like a wild beast – all while Belfast calmly stood nearby, watching with an amusement born from familiarity. Given how similar they looked now, was it possible that they'd look identical when she grew up? Could he have a threesome with the two of them, both of them indistinguishable from each other?

The endless, perverted possibilities made him even more turned on than he already was – as Belfast planned, judging by her amused smile. A smile that he quickly wiped off her face as he drilled himself into her hot pussy, eliciting a throaty cry from his wife as he stuffed her full over and over again, her inner walls tightening around his throbbing length each time he bottomed out inside her.

''B-Belfast...'' He groaned, his cock burning with lust.

His wife didn't respond with words; simply wrapping her legs around his waist tightly and pulling him into another deep kiss, muffling their mutual moans. His hips buckled as the burning reached its apex – before he hit his limit, grunting into the kiss and slamming deep into Belfast; followed by ropes of cum shooting into her deepest parts, eliciting a quivering moan from his wife as she came as well.

''Ahn~!'' Bel let out a cute moan of her own as she climaxed, cumming on her mother's fingers – going slack a moment later, twitching.

The Commander shivered at the erotic sight, continuing to lightly buck his hips and extract every last ounce of pleasure. His stamina waned and his gentle thrusts slowed to a stop, leaving him leaning over a panting Belfast, his own breathing laboured from his back-to-back orgasms.

''Mn...'' Belfast shivered as he pulled out, sitting back against the pillows as he caught his breath.

Slowly Belfast slid a hand down her front, tenderly rubbing her pelvis – feeling his hot seed inside her, and prompting her to glance over at her panting daughter.

''Looks like... you'll be getting... a little sibling soon... Bel... hmhm~''

[END]


End file.
